Symptoms of You
by Mango517
Summary: Bones and Booth work on a small case and someone is sending Bones valentines gifts! BxB all the way... I own nothing... Early 2007. Waring for OoC.
1. A good kind of pain

**A Good Kind Of Pain **

Valentines day was stupid, having to buy silly gifts and flowers to say I love you. What was the meaning of that, the actual Valentines Day was celebrated to make sure you would get a good harvest. Then some idiot had decided that, that day was a great day to celebrate love on, also a monk had been a par of it. Temperance shook her head, it was February the 14, and Angela had been decorating the entire lab with pink harts and roses the entire week. The idea of Valentines Day was stupid… a voice in side her head (it sounded a lot like Angela) suddenly said _maybe because you don't have anyone to spend it with_. She wondered if Booth had anyone to spend it with _of course he doses, he is a very attractive man and can easily attract partners of the opposite sex. _

Looking at her alarm clock Temperance realized that it was time to get up, _just get up and pretend it just a normal day_. Taking a shower and dressing went fairly well but she managed to drop the coffee pot and had to spend several minutes cleaning it up, then while doing her make up she managed to smear mascara on her cheek and get the wrong lipstick and ended up with bright red lips and a grey line under her left eye, deciding that starting over would be the best solution she washed her face and tried again.

The mail arrived just as she was about to start breakfast, and she ate while sorting through it… _newspaper, electric bill, a Valentines Day card, an other bill …hold on a Valentines Day card. _Who would send her something like that (she had received a card from Angela yesterday) she flipped it open and red, then frowned. _Who would send her something like this?… this was defiantly a job for Angela. _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"ahhh it so sweet" Angela declared, looking up from the card.

"You think?" Temperance asked, she found the car a bit… well worrying.

"Yeah… like your hair shine like gold in the sun light and…" grabbing the card from Angela to prevent her from reading the next part.

"Yeah Ange I know what it says, the card was for me you know?" Angela smiled, looking at her friend with a knowing look.

"That card came from Booth, I mean what other guy are crazy about you and would write sucky poetry to declare it" at Temperance doubtful look she added.

"And that's his hand writing," Angela added Temperance looked up from the card.  
"Are you sure?" Angela reached for the card looked over it for a few seconds.

" I'm sure"

"How can you be sure? You can't be sure if you don't ...I mean there is no signature" Temperance gave a triumphing smile. Angela rolled her eyes.  
"Sweetie I'm an artist, trust me I know these things" Temperance still didn't look convinced.

"What about the dot on the I Booths dots doesn't look like that" Angela looked at the card Again, then sighed.

" They are suppose to be hearts" looking at the card Temperance now noticed that they were in fact hearts. Making an _ohh_ sound Temperance leaned back against the couch.

"Do you really think he would send me something like this? I mean why couldn't he just say it to my face?"

"It called being romantic or possibly a coward, but Booths not a coward… leaving him trying to be romantic" leaning back on the couch just like her friend, they both smiled. Angela because her favourite non couple was about to become her well… Favourite couple, Temperance on the other hand wasn't sure why the thought of Booth being interested in her made her so happy. _Maybe Valentines Day isn't such a bad holiday... _

"Ladies, Happy valentines day!" Booth was standing in the doorway holding a red bag.

"Booth" Angela said happily.

"Tell me you brought gifts? Poor Brennan only got one card, well except for the one I got her" Temperance was about to protest, but as Booth pulled out a little boxes from the red bag Angela gave a small yell and jumped up from the couch grabbing the box. Studding it closely for a few seconds before stating.

"It's a plastic rose" Booth nodded.

"Dam strait it's a plastic rose" Angela looked torn between crying or hugging Booth but then decided on the on the latest.

"Thanks Booth it really… cute!" Booth handed over a similar rose to Temperance; she accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks Booth, its nice of you" Booth seemed to relax a bit.

" I glad you like it, and also for not going all Anthropologyie on me!" Booth smiled at her and she at him. This really proved how much he had changed her.

"Its a plastic rose, not much dominance show in that...even though the idea of gift orig-"

"Ok Bones we got it, gifts are in fact bad" Booth said trying not to smile to big.

"So do we have a new case?" Temperance asked trying her best to act normal even through her brain suddenly was screaming what if HE really sent me that card. _Stop it your brain cant scream..._

" Yep, I already told Zack to loaded the truck and get going, so all you have to do is enjoy the car ride to the crime scene." Booth began to move over to the door.

" Why do you needed me for if you already have Zack working on it?" she asked as she follow booth out of Angela's office.

" Well you are my forensic anthropologist that's so I will always want you on my crime scenes" the word _always_ made Temperance heart beat extra fast _dose that mean he wants us to be partners forever…? _She followed Booth to her office, but to her surprise Booth remained in the doorway.

"Wow, Bones" Temperance tried to look over Booths shoulders in to her office, but failed and then pushed him forwards inside. Then staring at her office in shock.

" You really have a lot of roses here, Bones…" looking around the room she couldn't help but agree, she counted seven big vases all filed with red roses placed all over her office.

" Yeah" she was even more confused then Booth looked.

" So Who are they from?" he asked, suddenly feeling like his present was a big (or well small) joke compared to all of these flowers.

"I don't know" she reached for a card. _With_ _all my love to Temperance_

" I don't know, it's not singed." _Just like the card._ She thought_ better not tell Booth he go crazy and think I have a stalker. _

"That's weird, what kind of guy sends a girl all these flowers and don't put there name on the card?" Booth shook his head, tuning to grab Temperance jacket.

"Come on lets go, chop chop!" Temperance looked around each bouquet had a small card attached to it, she briefly wonder if she should read some of the other cards to try to find a signature.

"Com on Bones we haven't got all day!" turning around reaching for her jacket before walking out the door…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	2. Insane kinda sane

**Insane Kind Of Sane **

"You had to move the remains, why did you have to that…give me one good excuse," Temperance was practically shouting at a young FBI agent.

" Well… mama… the… river…the hum…tide was…coming…we had" Booth was heading over, probably to save the young man from her wrath.

"What was that?" she said, sounding like she was about to spit fire.

"Hey Bones we need you over here (or well over there) Zack has some problems" grabbing her arm dragging her over to where the body was.

"What have you determent so far Zack?" she asked in a bit calmer voice.

" The victim was male late twenties or early thirties, cause of death is most likely he bullet wound to the skull. I'm thinking he is Caucasian but there are some indication of Asian, so I'm thinking mixed race" Temperance looked at the scull for a few seconds then giving the rest of the body a quick look.

"What about the trauma to the left side of the ribcage do you think that has anything to do with the cause of death.

"I'm not sure it could have been inflicted post mortem, or it may have contributed to course of death… it hard to decide at this point, do you agree Dr Brennan."

" Yes I agree, good work lets get him back to the lab"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So Parker now wants to become a professional soccer player, just because you told him a silly story about when you were the local athlete hero" Temperance shook her head, Booth smiled wildly.

"That's right Bones wants to be just like me" looking up from her food, she was just about to begin her Anthropology lecture about how boys often wanted to be like there fathers. But her eyes looked with his and she felt like she couldn't breath. After a few seconds Booth brook the contact looking down at his food. Her cheeks suddenly felt very red...

"Excuse me miss" one of the waitresses, had appeared a their table. Temperance looked interested at the woman, most of the waitress at Wong Fous didn't talk to anyone.

"A man asked me to give me this" she handed over a pot with a small rose.

"You're really getting a lot of flowers Bones" Temperance was busy reading the card.

"Booth" Booth looked up from his meal.

"What?" he asked confused, she handed over the card,

"Wow Bones this is strange… _I was very disappointed to noticed that you forgot out lunch date_… I thought you where free for lunch" Booth looked at her _did she look a bit pale_...?

"I was free for lunch, someone sent me a card a bit like this, this morning" Booth looked at her surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me before" she bent her head downed feeling a bit stupid.

"Well I didn't want you to think I had some crazy stalker, also Angela said or well thought that the card was...well from you….

BBBBBBBBBBB

"You wait in the car, don't let anyone in" Temperance felt silly, being talked to like a she was a kid.

"Booth I'm fine, and I hardly think anyone would try to abduct me outside the FBI headquarter" Booth got out of the car.

"Well you never know with lunatics" Temperance was about to comment but Booth slammed the door shut. _I should have known not to tell him_ but the truth was that Temperance felt a bit uneasy about the situation. Booth had questioned the waitress but she just thought he looked ordinary. Booth was considering making Angela draw her "stalker" but Temperance didn't think it was necessary.

Tapping her fingers on the file in her lap. She wondered why Booth wanted to come back to his office before dropping her of at the lab. _Maybe he needed to inform Cullen or get some old file form me to sign_ she jawed, she was suddenly feeling very tiered. Probably from stressing around this morning... She was just about to close her eyes for a short nap when Booth opened the door making her snap back into reality.

"Hey" she said still feeling tiered, he handed her a bag similar to the one he brought the roses in earlier.

"That's a little gift from me saying that well...I'm…glad to have you in my life" _and that I love you _

"Booth…" she protested.

"Come on Bones just go with me on this one" Temperance nodded and took out the small box. _Great he got me jewellery _opening it slowly, looking at the small piece of jewellery. It was a heart, looking like it was made out of silver.

"It's beautiful," She said in a voice that sounded very strange.

" Yeah and you can open it" reaching over, fumbling with the small opening mechanism. Then the little heart opened, and for a second Temperance was a bit afraid to look inside. _Get over yourself Brennan, he is not about to declare his undying love for you_ looking down she saw a picture of the two of them (and half of Angela) was on one side, on the other a text was engraved _To my Bones love from Booth…love from Booth _echoed back to her did he _really love her…of course not its just something you write…right _said her logical side, but still the worlds seemed special. Suddenly she felt embarrassed she didn't have anything for him.

"Booth… sorry I don't have anything for you…" he didn't look surprised.

"I figured you wouldn't, I mean you probably woke up this morning no even knowing that it was valentines day" Temperance considered telling him that Angela had been in hyper valentines day mode all week and it would have been near impossible to miss that valentines day was just around the corner, but then decided not… it was better for him to think that she had know idea it was valentines day and didn't just forget/think about him. Besides she didn't think he would get her something.

"Yeah… I had no idea" he smiled and started the car; the entire drive to the lab was quiet.

BBBBBBBBBBB


	3. A chill in the heat

**A Chill in the heat **

"Hey Ange" Temperance walked in to her friends office.

"Hey sweetie, Zack saying that Booth took you to lunch" Temperance smiled, and moved her hand to the necklace.

"Yeah we had lunch, and he got me a gift" lifting the necklaces so Angela would be to see it better.

"Ohh my god " Angela got up and moved closer to look at the necklace.

"Its beautiful…oh you didn't have anything for him" when she shook her head, Angela grabbed arm an began to drag Temperance to her office.  
"Sweetie rule number one, if I guy gives you a gift like that on valentines day it means he want more then just to be your friend, just like the card he sent you this morning" Angela finally finished, having to take a extra long breath.

"Ange that card wasn't from Booth" they reached her office and for the second time that day Temperance found the door way blocked.

"Yes Angela I know a lot of roses, no needed to comment." She said as she pushed her friend in to the office. Angela was still to shock to say anything.

"So, how is Zack doing with the bones?" Temperance asked, as she sat downed at her desk beginning to sort throw some files.

"I ...Zack's doing fine…Booth sent you all these flowers?" looking up from her desk,

"No Ange I got these flowers from the same guy that sent card" Angela leaned forwards to read the card attached to one of the bouquets.

"Have lunch with me Temperance? Yeah that..." Angela was cut of by her best friend.

"He asked me to have lunch with him?" _that explains it_ she thought, then she got up and began to read the cards.

" Bren what are you doing… and why can't you just except that Booth's totally in love with you?" Angela watched as Temperance read the cards, watching as different emotions that pass her face.

"Bren tell me what's going on, you starting to freak me out"

BBBBBBBBBBB

"That card this morning wasn't from Booth, nether was these flower, there's some strange guy out there how thinks he can win me over buy sending me pretty flowers and sweet or well creepy cards." She said in a worried voice.

"Bren are you saying this guy is stalking you? Angela asked, starting to feel worried about her friend.

" I'm not sure, but something like that, I'm mean what's with all these gifts? Why send them if the didn't want me to notices him? And why tell not me his name? " Temperance asked with an overly dramatic voice.  
" sweetie don't you think your being to dramatic, I mean its only a card and some flowers, right?" Angela wondered.

"I got a card and an other rose when Booth and I was at lunch, and Booth doesn't seem to think its nothing, he even made me wait in the car with all the doors locked" she said, trying to convince Angela that she was right.

"Ok Bren this guy might a have a thing for you and that's a bit scary, since you don't know how he is, but still…hey weren't we suppose to go shopping?" Angela asked suddenly recalling why she had dragged Temperance to her office.

" I don't remember anything about shopping Ange I was just going to ask you about the case…" Angela had suddenly jumped up from the couch and before Temperance knew it a very happy Angela was dragging her to the door.

"what about the stalker..." Temperance said desperately trying to find a reason Angela would except as an excuse to why she shouldn't go shopping.

"No Bren we ARE going shopping and nothing you say is going to stop me. And if we meat your stalker friend you can just show him some of your karate moves... here is your jacket lets go" Temperance considered fighting but, then figured it was better just to go along with it _Angela_ _can hit very hard if she wants to_ …

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Look at this one Ange" holding up a beer opener with Homer Simpson (of course, Temperance doesn't know that it's Homer Simpson) pushing the button that says _push this button_ and it sounds like a cork being popped then like someone pouring a beer. Temperance smile at the sound this thing is funny and the Yellow guy looks "cool" too Angela shakes her head in a big NO.

"Sweetie, can you at least pretend that you are serious" Temperance looked at the.

"What's wrong with it, it seems like an ideal gift from one friend to an other"

" Sweetie, the gift you wanna buy is suppose to say I want to be soooo much more than your friend okay! So look for something more… romantic, and home Simpson is NOT romantic" Raising her eye browns lightly at Angela's reaction.

"Homer Simpson?" shaking her head once again.

"Forget it, its not important" tuning around in the small store, looking for a fitting gift. Then suddenly giving a small yell, grabbing the little piece of clothing that had caught her eye.

"Nononno Angela, nono. No way..." Angela was overly exited holding a pair of red "valentines day" panties giggling loudly.

"Come Ooooon Bren" Temperance was shaking her head in a way that couldn't be taken as anything ells but a NO.

"No I'm not buying them, nah ha now way…why would I want to buy them...nonon.. I'm buying the beer opener…"

BBBBBBBBBBB


	4. Feel the sky at my feet

**Feel the sky at my feet**

"They are soooo hot Bren, YOU just have to wear them" Angela said holding up the red thong waving it in her friends face.

"Angela could you pleas stop that, I'm trying to concentrate"

"Do you promise me to wear them?" she said ignoring her friend.

"Angela!" Temperance said looking up from her computer screen. Angela moved over to the coffee table and grabbed the matching bra.

" I don't understand why you think that this" indicating the clothing in her hand.

" Wouldn't be a good present?" Temperance ounces more looked up from her screen.

"Why would I want to give him under wears? I don't think they would fit him, and if you are indicating that I should give myself as a gift... then I really don't want to be any were near them" Angela rolled her eyes, her friend was soooo impossible sometimes.

"All you have to do is wear them just in case, you can give him that beer opener first and then if stuff happens you have a second gift for him" her friend still didn't look convinced

"or ells I tell Booth that you bought them" this caught her friends attention.

"You wouldn't" Angela lifted her eye browns.

"Ooo I would… I have a perfect sentence…Booth I feel like I should tell you this, Bren brought sexy under wears so she could seduce you, just so you know" Glaring at her Angela.

" I would just tell him that you in fact bought them-" Angela made a face.

"Ohh come on Bren, pleas, pretty pleas!?!"

"Fine I wear them, it doesn't matter its not like we are going to… well you know" Angela smiled.

"Have hot wild sex, fuck each others brains out, make love," she said with a dreamy expression.

"Exactly"

"Well that's at least what me and Hoggines will be doing…and if I understood him right he wants us to meet here" Temperance shook hear head, her friend could be a bit crazy sometimes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey" Booth walked up on the platform.

"Have you heard from your little stalker friend" Temperance shook her head. Booth smiled. "Good so do you have anything interesting for me?" stopping by the examination table.

"Yeah sure, how about I don't think it was murdered? That interesting enough?" Looking at her surprised.

"Your suspecting suicide?" Booth looked at her waiting for confirmation.

"Yes the angel of the bullet shows that he was shot a close range slightly upwards and to from right, witch is consistent with suicide, but there is still a chance that someone in front of him, probably shorter, shot him-" Temperance looked annoyed at booth before going back to examining the bones.

" Ok so what your saying to me is basically that he could have been murder, but there is a higher probability that it was suicide!?" Temperance nodded still looking at the bones.

"That's interesting" Booth said in a low voice before, turning to Angela.

"How is the face going?"

"Well since Zack just got me the scull five minutes ago, you can guess on the state my drawing?" turning the drawing pad around to for him to see the egg shaped figure, that was the beginning of their victims face.

"Ok ok maybe, in a few minutes then" looking back at "his" Bones, she was leaning lightly forward looking at one of the ribs, her thoughts completely focused on the small bone _God she's beautiful but then he had always thought so_…

"The trauma to the ribs could be from being swept around in the water, do you agree Zack?" her student (yes I know that Zack got his doctorate a while ago but this is fan fiction!) went around the table to take a look.

"Yes I agree…" looking closer at one of the ribs.  
"What about that, it looks like a nick in the bone" Temperance also looked closer at the rib

"Yeah that looks like something entirely ells, possibly a stab wound or something ells sharp but still fairly small, Good work Zack" Zack smiled nervously, heading of with the bone, to examine it further. Booth smiled, Zack was the worst squint he had ever meet.

"Any other strange things that need investigation?" Booth asked turning to Hoggins,

"Not really man, I mean their are some incibliares (AN I just made that up so if someone knows the name of a bug like this, pleas tell me) witch is a bit off since most of them aren't really flesh eaters, but they might simply be eating something sweet that he had in his pocket and then the body washed away down the river and they had to crawl inside the body to survive, very fascinating" he looked down at his nest bugs with loving eyes.

" I'm cheeking with the entomologist association to see if this is a really rare spice that might have-" Booth cut the rambling scientist off.

" That's great Hoggins, but you know it would have been so much easy to say nothing much, some strange bugs nothing big I'm looking into it´ but maybe that's a bit much to demand" Hoggins gave him an annoyed glare and turned to talk to Angela.

BBBBBBBB


	5. There is a left kinda right

**There is a left kinda right**

"So Bones do you mind if I stay at your office for a while, got some paper work to finish up" Temperance looked confused.

"Don't you have your own office?" Booths were beginning to walk down from the platform.  
"Well of course I do Bones, but it so much more fun to stay here and annoy you!" That wasn't the real reason Booth wanted to stay at her office, but it was a good excuse for making sure she was safe. _Better safe, then sorry _had always been his saying. Temperance smiled, and then began to follow Booth.

"Booth, wait up" Booth turned around, but kept up walking.

"What Bones aren't you suppose to be working on the remains?" Temperance looked down.

"Well I wanted to say thanks for the necklace again, and Zack is cheeking out that bone now no much more for me to do until we got an ID. And if you are gonna use my office I wanna make sure you don't break anything" Booth nodded.

"Hey I wouldn't break anything...I'm glad you liked it, and Zack boy will probably tell us all about that bone in less then an hour then were going home. " she looked surprised.

"What do you mean we" she at least had intended to spend most of the day in the lab trying to figure out what had happen to the man on her autopsy table (or some other poor skeleton from bones storage) and if Booth was correct about the time the would be leaving before 6 and that would be a first time for her.

"Yeah Bones I not leaving you alone when there is a crazy stalker guy, out there waiting for you." Walking in to her office, Temperance shook her head.

"Booth I don't have some stalker, just some nice SHY guy that are leaving me flowers and cards, it no big deal" _I hope_ Temperance had spent quite a while thinking over what was up with these gifts, and then decided it was nothing scary or wrong about it. Just some guy sending her flowers nothing more, nothing less.

"Ooh come on Bones you cant seriously be thinking that," Booth protested. Temperance sat downed behind her desk. Then she sees something and reaches for it. _A Box of chocolate_.

" Booth I just got an other gift…and a note. Stay _a way from Agent Booth, he isn't good for you_ Booth walked over to her desk.

"That's not nice I feel offended, what's in the Box?" he found Temperance looking at him as if he were an idiot.

"Ohh come on Bones do you seriously think it chocolate in that box?" Glaring at him, before opening the Box.

"Oh god" and Booth couldn't help but agree. In the Box were a couple of dead white mice, one of them gutted its tiny intestenst showing clearly. A note was on the inside of the lid _Remember Mike_. Grabbing the box and placing it on her coffee table.  
"Temperance are you ok?" he spun her chair around so he could look at her properly. She looked deadly pale it made him feel guilty you _shouldn't have let her open that Box_.

"Hey it gonna be ok just a few mice, it no big deal" the worlds seemed to make her even more upset.

"I had one of those when I was little, its name was Mike" she looked a him, tears started to appear in her eyes.

"What happened to it?" he asked carefully, she smiled, not a happy smile but still a smile.

"Russ drooped him of our balcony, I was so upset I refused to talk to anyone for days" she smiled, looking down. He reached up to brush a tear a way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all sentimental, I just… it brought back memories, that's all, god i don't even know why is crying " he gave her a small smile then pulled her into a hug, she protested at fist but then let him hugger.

" how did he find something like this out..? Me, dad and Russ are the only ones that know... and with Russ and dad on the run" Booth smiled, _that's my Bones, always looking for an answer... _

"So do you still think this guy is some nice, harmless fellow." Booth asked, half as a tease and half serious. She just shook her head.

"Good, because I'm not letting you out of my sight, until they got this bastard locked up" he snapped his phone up and called the FBI, to have them dust for prints.

"How did he know booth?" she asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know, do you ever talk about it, or just mentioned it to Angela"  
" no...well Russ brought it up this summer when we where planting rattraps, with some of his friends" she looked insecure.

" That gotta be it" Booth said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So what do you have for me?" Booth said in a lightly bored tone. Zack looked up from the Bone he was examining.

"Nothing much, the mark seem to have appeared because our victim was wearing a chest tube... a tube that makes it easier for you to breath or/and drain fluid" he added the last part to make sure Booth understood.

"You right Zack. But that mark could only appeared after a long time of use" she put a pair of plastic gloves on, and began to examine the body.

"That's very interesting, it looks like the tube was digging its way through his bones" Temperance looked closely at the bone "very interesting" she mumbled. Angela walked up to the plat form.

"Hey guy, I was worried you had left" she said with an unconcern voice.

"Do you have an ID for me?" Booth asked, hoping Angela had some news about the identity of "the dead guy".

"Actually I had some trouble figuring out who this was but then I checked attempted suicide cases in area around your crime scene, and found..." she turned around, and flicked the big "computer" screen on. A picture of a kind looking man in his early thirties appeared on the screen.

"Michelle Steers, several suicide attempts, he lives at a rehab centre where they help people with mental problems its not far from the river you found the body." Temperance looked up.

"How can you be sure its him?" She asked looking at Angela doubtingly.

"I'm not sure, just saying it be one hell of a coincident"

"Can you look into his medical record and see if he had any lung problems that required a chest tube?" Zack asked, Angela smiled.

"On it" Angela began type on the keyboard on the closest computer.

"That's great you work on that because we have to go, table reservation and all that..." Booth said interrupting the squints.

"You made table reservations?" Angela asked, with surprised voice as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did, no if you don't mind we should" Booth said, hoping he sounded like the table reservations was something unimportant.

"Ok lets go, but I wanna take a closer look at that bone tomorrow Zack" Temperance could barley believe that she voluntarily was going leave the lab early AND stay at Booths place until they caught the guy doing this. The mice Box had really freaked her out.

"Hold on Booth" Angela said as they where walking downed from the platform.

"What now" Booth asked, feeling lightly annoyed. _This was supposed to be his and Bones romantic evening out...or at least something along those lines. _

"I got a mach, this is defiantly your guy. He has been admitted to several hospitals over the past four years, both for depression and repeated sever cases of pneumatics that recovered draining of his lungs, and for the past few months he has been having one in full time, the doctors was checking if there was some other problem that made him sick..." Angela said with a sad smile.

"They never found out what was really wrong with him?" Temperance asked as she walked back up on the platform.

"No apparently not, and I have a hard time believing he just had a sever case of pneumonia if they had to put in a permanent chest tube" Zack said, remembering those books about child disease he had red when he was getting his first cousin.

"The hospital was probably trying to get him out of the there as fast as inexpensive as they could" Hoggins said indicating that even the hospitals was covering things up

"Ohh don't you start again, I spent enough time trying to get you to shut up about the Diana conspiracy to day" Angela said annoyed, she turned to Booth and Temperance.  
"You just go and have a nice night, ooohh and Bren, don't forget to give your gifts to Booth" she said smiling wildly. Then noticing that she wasn't holding any bags.

"Ohh sweetie don't tell me you forgot in your office" Angela quickly rushed of, she was going to make sure her friend had a good evening...

BBBBBBBBB


	6. A blind kinda sight

**A Blind Kind Of Sight **

"Hurry up Bones we haven't got all day" Booth was waiting in her doorway, as she gathered up some clothes.

"Yeah Booth I be done in a minute" she put some more stuff down her bag then went over to Booth.

"Ok now I'm ready"

"Good lets go" they were just about to walk out the door when "ohh Bones you almost forgot my present" he hurried back in a brought the red bag _maybe I left it on purpose_

"Thanks" Temperance said half-hearted.

"That's the second time in less then an hour" Booth comment, Angela had to rushed after them wishing a happy Valentines Day, giving Temperance her bag with gifts.  
"Did you hit you head or something? Because you normally don't forget anything and even Angela remembered your gift…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Over here sir" Booth followed the waitress, to the back of the restaurant, Temperance silently followed. The restaurant was beautifully decorated with soft cream-colored tablecloths, wooden panel, soft lighting and people in cocktail dresses and suits (not sure what guys normally wears when the girls have cocktail dresses) Temperance felt kind of out of place, in her jeans and very green top. _Why didn't he tell me that we where going to a nice place, like this I would have dressed up_ Booth suddenly stopped almost, making Temperance walk in to him.

"Charlie old buddy" he said looking at a man in his mid thirties. The man turned around looking a Booth surprised.

"Seeley, man wow it's been a long time" he said, and then put his hand out for Booth to shake. Booth looked over the table where a cute brunet was sitting, figuring that this was a date was about to excuse himself.

"Ahum well it was nice to see you," Booth smiled and began to walk away,

"Hey seel aren't you gonna intrudes me to your date? A let you me my wife" Temperance was just about to protest about being Booths date.

"Your married man? Wow didn't see that one coming" Booth was clearly chocked to hear that his friend was married.

"Yeah Seeley Booth, Clarissa Clarcwood (strange name, I made up) Clarissa this is Booth you know the guy from my army stories"

" Nice to meet you, but strange. I mean I never thought that Charlie would marry" The girl smiled and said a nervous "nice to meet you" and Booth turned around to Temperance.

"This is Temperance Brennan a friend of mine," Charlie looked doubtful Seeley Booth having diner with a friend at valentines day _why don't I believe that_ Temperance put her and out for Charlie to shake, then reach (in a some what awkward way) over the table to shake Clarissa hand too. Then when she leaned back, and took a few steps back and collided, with one of the waiters…then a silence that Booth thought was going to go on forever. He tried to reach for her hand but, then BAM. She had not only made the waiter drop the plates and glasses of fluid on her, but also crashed into a table (thankfully an unoccupied one) making it flip over. Landing hard on the ground letting out a small yell. Booth couldn't help but laugh, she looked so funny sitting o the ground pasta and wine all over her.

"Not funny" she said, trying to brush of the food on her clothes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the waiter, excused himself starting to help Temperance up. She gave both, Booth and the waiter deadly glares.

"Sorry Bones, didn't mean to laugh but you just looked so darn funny" she shook her head and began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, Bones where are you going?" she continued walking. Most people in the restaurant were watching the drama.

"I'm going home Booth" Booth said a quick good bye to his friend, and then hurried after her.

"Hey wait up, I thought that we where going to get some thing to eat" turning around, indicating at her very wet and sticky front side.

"I need to change, and sit somewhere soft" turning away from Booth

"Because my ass is really killing me" Booth couldn't help but smile, she was so cute sometimes.

" Okay Bones, I think I have some chicken in the fridge, maybe not the most romantic valentines day. But it's food" Hoping for a response, but Temperance Just kept on walking.

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Bones you don't have to get all upset" He said hoping he could make the now very cranky anthropologist next to him lighten up.

"I'm not upset, just take me back to the lab. I bee fine there" She said staring out the window so he wouldn't see that she was in fact feeling kind of disappointed. _You where gonna have a romantic diner with booth, and you end up having a tray off food spilled on you..._

"Ooo come on Bones, we both know I'm not taking you back to the lab. Beside what would you do there? Continue to investigate the guy that blew his brains out?" Booth said in a teasing tone.  
"I can work on my book, or help the guys box the evidences up, or I could write a letter and inform his family" (all they guys relatives lived in Canada)

"Yes that true, but you could also have a great time hanging out with me at my place" Booth said wiggling his eyebrows. She considered it, she had said she was going to stay with him but she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. The mice guy probably wouldn't hurt her, at least he hadn't so far. But maybe it she was better safe then sorry...

"Fine I stay with you," she said, giving him a small smile.

"I knew I could get you to lighten up a bit" Boot smiled as they turned in on his street,

BBBBBBBBBBB


	7. There is no light in the moon

**There is no light in the moon**

"The bathroom is over there, and here is your bag." handing over the red bag, (she had once more "forgot" it in the car) she quickly pulled the bag from his grip, to make sure he didn't look inside it.

"Hum yeah tanks" they smiled awkward. Then Temperance turned to look inside the bathroom. The team was blue and white, giving the bathroom a nice, fresh look.

"And the towels are over there" Booth said pointing at a pile of white fluffy towels. Temperance nodded, then turned back to Booth.

"Oh yeah, I go and start dinner" Booth turned to leave, and Temperance closed and locked the door. Then taking her dirty clothes of, getting in to the shower. The water was warm and it felt nice after such a long day, she finished the shower quickly wanting to join Booth for dinner as soon as possible. She found a pair of jeans she had planed to wear the next day, then a red sweatshirt. Digging throw the bag for underwear, _pleas tell me I packed under wears_ then finally finding a worn pair of white very old cotton panties great _I had to take the oldest pair I own, what about a bra pleas tell me I packed a bra_ looking through her bag, still no bra. _Darn you Booth for stressing me_ then she noticed the red shopping bag maybe _I could where them…no just take your own, it's not like your going to be showing anyone your under wears today._ Choosing the white cotton panties instead of the hot red panties with the **Happy Valentines Day** written in bold black letters. She had almost finished dressing when she changed her mind taking of her clothes putting the red set on. Just in case

BBBBBBBBBB

"Hey, is dinner ready?" Booth looked up from the stove.

"Yeah in a few minutes" he looked at her, with faked confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, then realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Hum… you asked me to stay here with you…?!"

Temperance asked, feeling a bit hurt _what did he mean by that_ but when he smiled, she realized that he was just joking.

"No I mean here you managed to shower and change in less then a thirty minutes, that gotta be a new record for the female specie" Temperance hit his arm, giving him an amused look.

"Sooo any thing I can do?" she asked, stealing some of the pasta. He tried to slap her hand away, but she had already pulled away. Holding some pasta, smiling happily at him.

"Bones, I was hoping there would be enough food left for us to eat a descent meal," Temperance looked around to see where is dinner table was, and in the mean time looking over the room. It was nicely decorated the living room and kitchen melting together both with furniture , in light comfy colours. The lighting was dim and a few candles had been lit. It looked cosy and … romantic...No not romantic, just cosy Temperance tried to convince herself. She sat down at the table. Waiting for Booth to finish cocking their meal. He turned around to look at her.

"They are finished dusting for prints at your office, they are running it through our data base as we speak. They called while you where showering." He explained. She nodded.

"Do you think, that they going to find a mach? I mean soon and what if he is not in the data base" Booth smiled and turned back to their food.

"You know what I think we should do?" not waiting for an answer he continued.

" Try to not talk about work at all, at least during dinner" he put some pasta on their plates. Then moving back to the counter, grabbing the bowl of chicken.

"I guess we could try… this looks really good Booth" she comment, and reached for her fork.

BBBBBBBBBB

"So can we talk about the case yet" Temperance wondered, Booth smiled at her.

"Yeah we can talk about the case now" she smiled (too) and nodded in approval. Temperance was just about to start talking about how the damage to the victim's chest could have been inflicted, when she realized she didn't want to talk about death and murders. She wanted to keep discussing Parker and Booths family like they had during diner.

" Hum so what do you think about-" Temperance cut him of.

"Lets not talk about the case" Booth looked happily surprised.

"But you just said…" he said, sounding a bit confused, she smiled.

"Well I changed my mind" Booth smiled, and looked at her. And for the second time that day their eyes "locked" and they where both lost in the moment. Then a noise from next door like someone dropping something heavy was heard, and Temperance quickly looked away, reaching for her wine glass.

" My neighbours are always dropping things and… stuff," Booth said explaining the noise. Temperance continued to look down her wine glass, with out really drinking, just avoiding looking at Booth. _Just talk about something easy and normal, like…_but at that moment she couldn't think of a single thing to say that would sound normal.

" Ump sooo what do you wanna talk about?" Booth asked, hoping his voice sounded normal. Temperance mind was still tying to figure out something smart to say, and then she remembered… _The present, the present_. She almost jumped of the couch in her eager to go and find Booths present.

" Hey where are you going?" Booth asked, wondering why she was jumping up seeming so exited. Temperance turned around, backing into the hallway.

"Ohh well I just remembered that I have your present…and I wanted …you know… give it to you" she returned with the red bag, handing it over looking a bit embarrass. She moved around to sit on Booths other side. Booth opened the bag looking exited. Pulling out the gift shaking it lightly before beginning to open it. I _wonder if he likes it... its a beer opener, you can't like a beer opener it just is_ Temperance suddenly just had to grab the present and just as he was about to pull the wrapping of Temperance tore the present from his hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked, sounding very surprised. Temperance looked at him realizing who stupid she must seem. First giving him the gift then taking it back.

"Hum I just I change my mind, I don't wanna give you a gift anymore" she said hoping that he would except her excuse, but then a grin replaced the surprised look, then before she had a chance to do anything Booth had attacked her but instead of trying to get the gift back, he was tickleing her stomach making her laughing so hard that they both fell down on the floor. Booth was laughing too she wasn't sure why but it was fun lying there on the floor laughing at nothing.

"What are you laughing about Booth?" Temperance asked after almost a minute of hysterical laughter.

"What are you laughing about BONES?" Booth said popping himself up on his elbow, so he could look directly at her.

"Well, em" then remembering something Angela always did/said " I asked you first so you have to tell me before I tell you" he smiled.

"Is that so" he said, leaning closer to her. She nodded...

"How about I get to open my present now " she shook her head, not thrusting her voice enough to say something. His face was so close; she could feel his warm breath…

"Why not? A few minutes ago you really wanted me to open it" she looked a bit uncomfortable, leaning back, cleared her throat.

" I get you something ells tomorrow" she let her head tip lightly forward, a strand of hair fell downed and before she had a chance to fix it Booth had tucked it back behind her ear, lifting her chin lightly getting her to look at him.

" No bones a Valentines Day gift has to be given on Valentines Day or ells it no meaning with it" Frowning lightly then looking at him intensely for a few second.  
"Why?" the question sounded childish, not like the normal Temperance Brennan.

"What do you mean why…its just the way it is" he stated. Giving her one of his charm smiles.

"Why I don't understand what the differences is today or tomorrow what does it matter. Apparently you know so could you pleas tell me" Booth just smiled at her, then he looked around noticing the half open present a few inches away, he grab it and opened it before Temperance even had ha chance to blink. He looked at it with mild surprise, then his face cracked up in a smile.

" You got me a beer opener with homer Simpson on" She nodded childishly. He pulled her up in to sitting position, and then gave her a big hug.

"Hay Booth I need to breath" Temperance said, with a light muffled voice.

"Sorry Bones, " Booth said pulling a back from her, smiling widely

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, as she got up from the floor

"Nothing Bones, just happy about my gift, you know," he said looking at his beer opener.

"I had no idea that you liked this...yellow man..." Temperance said still feeling surprised. _My gift was a big hit _Booth looked at her like he was half expecting her to say _got you, of course I know what/how the Simpson/Homer is_´

" Pleas tell me you know The Simpson Bones, the most fun TV show in the world, pleas tell me you know what I'm talking about." He said not feeling very hope full.

"Uh-um I don't know what the Simpson is Booth" she said looking lightly embarrassed, but to her surprise booth didn't seem to upset.

" Then I'm gonna show you " he pushed her down on the couch, before placing himself next to her...

BBBBBBBBB


	8. AN sort of Its winter in June

**Its Winter In June **

Booth never had so much fun watching the Simpson before. His "Bones" had clearly liked the TV show, at least he though so. She laughed and looked confused at the same time, but over all she seem to enjoy the bizarre humour. (AN: like the Simpson but think the humour is kind of...well bizarre)

"So I take it you like it" he said, pushing the standby button on the remote, and the serene turned black.

" Yes it proves how much the human race need violence, we even make cartoons about it," she said turning to look at booth.

"What are you talking about? Itchy & Scratchy (for those not so interested in Simpson that's the cat and mouse, in the violent TV show Bart and Lisa watches) but they are just a parody of Tom and Jerry, you do know how they are...right?" Booth asked, hoping that she at least watch a bit TV as a kid.

"Yes I know who Tom and Jerry are, gees Booth do you think I never watched TV..." He gave her a look, and then he smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked, not sure what he wanted her to answers.

"Well we could set up the spare bed or something," she said doubtingly

"Spare bed? Bones I don't have a spare bed" he said trying his best not to smile.

"Then where am I suppose to sleep? " she asked, looking a bit offended.

" Well I guess you could take my bed and I sleep on the couch" she looked like she was about to protest, but then got up went to the door way where she had left her stuff, looking around waiting for Booths to tell her where she could change her clothes.

" I'm gonna go and change in my bedroom, you can change in the bathroom" Booth went to his bed room, finding his normal blue PJ pants, taking his suit of putting it in the closet. (I figure Booth is really careful with his suites) he pulled out an old t- shirt figuring he should wear something on his upper body.

He placed himself in front of the mirror_ this is it you have to tell her, no more waiting... or maybe I should wait what if I totally freak her out and she runs of, and this creepy stalker guy finds her. __No, no chicking out of this you have to tell her, she wont freak at least I hope she wont _Booth tried to fix his hair making it look a bit spiked, giving him a just got out of bed look´ (I liked David's hair better in Buffy, at least sometimes) _she is like my best friend, but if I don't tell her it gonna get strange I mean if she is on a date or something and I act all jealous... it better if I tell her right_ Booth had never felt this insecure before, his relationship with Temperance was the most complicated he had ever had...with anyone...ever.

He knew he liked her as more then a partner he had for almost two years now, he figure she felt at least something like that for him... at least he hope. They told each other almost anything (that almost being Booths bad attempt to cover up his mistakes with Rebbecca) he wondered if it would be the same if they got together, would they still tell each other everything or would it be strange and award? Booth had though about all sorts of things, except for what would happen if Temperance felt the same way... that was something he never let himself think about. He knew it was point less to think about something that he probably never was going to get...but what he didn't know was that his partner was thinking similar things in a room just a few fetes away...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When booth entered the living he found Temperance, dressed in a dark blue PJ, on the floor seemingly to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, she was kneeling on the floor looking around.

" It dropped my earring," she said looking around. Booth also sat down and started to look.

" Here Bones I found it" he handed her the small piece of jewellery.

"Thanks" she put it on the table next to the other one (AN she was taking them of)

"So ones more we are sitting on the floor" Booth said smiling.

"Yeah, it quite comfortable" she said, she let her head tip forward slightly, making some hair fall in front of her face. And for the second time that day Booth push her hair back without really thinking about it, but instead of pulling his hand back he placed it under her chin _kiss her, kiss her it the perfect time _a part of booth brain shouted, the other part was telling him to pull his hand away and go to bed. _What if you ruin the relationship you have_ maybe it was the wine Booth had drunk, or the little pep talk he had with himself just a few minutes ago. But he followed the first voice, and to his big surprise Dr Temperance Brennan forensic anthropologist and long time ally to the FBI didn't pull away but kiss him back. (AN now everybody is suppose to go aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh how cute)

"I feel like I need to tell you something"  
"what?" she said leaning back from the kiss, looking at him.

"I love you" she looked shocked _way to go man_ _nice and smooth not blunt at all _

"You do?" she asked, pushing him of her getting up. He also stood up.

"Yes Bones...I love you okay" she looked like she was about to pass out or something...

"I love you," he said hoping to calm her down, he moved closer to her but she step back.

"Why?" She asked, Booth looked surprised.

"What do you mean why I just love you okay "

"Why, why do you have to love me? Everything gets so much so harder when you love someone, and bad things can happen," she said turning away.

"It doesn't get harder Bones, everything gets easier when you're in love" he said reaching for her arm, making her turn around.

" What if something happened to you? And I be all alone in again?" she said her eyes starting to tear up.  
"Would it be easier if you never let your self love me? Would it hurt less? Because you know what, if you died, I would feel bad because I never told you how much I love you I would feel even worse knowing that we never got a chance to be together" she nodded, looking at him with teary eyes

BBBBBBBBBBB


	9. Do You Feel It too

**Do you feel it too **

"Its up to you Temperance, make a choice. I know it's hard but I need you to think Bones? Do you or do you not love me?" she looked at him almost childish.

"I don't know, I mean I cant imagine life without you, and that's scary and I have all these thoughts about you but...I really don't know" she looked sad, Booth felt like his heart was going to stop beating. _She doesn't love you, she doesn't love you, and you ruined it._ Then she said something that really surprised him.

_"_Couldn't we just act now and think later...?" she said thoughtfully, at his surprised look she added.

" I don't mean, I just I wanna be with you but I don't know what I want in a few moths or a year... I need sometime to see if we work" She looked at him hoping he understand.

" So you aren't gonna run of in the morning" Booth said now spotting a smile _maybe there still is hope..._

"Why would I run of?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

" Well" he said moving to stand closer to her.

"Sometimes when people regret things, they run a way instead of facing them" she smiled looking up at him.

"Then its a good thing I'm not gonna have any regrets..." she said and kiss him, and for the first time Booth let himself think of a future with her...

BBBBBBBBBB

"busbsusb(sound of vibrating cell on wood)" what's that sound Temperance's reached out and her hand grasped the cell phone _Great_…

"Brennan…" she said, sitting up lightly, looking over at the sleeping Booth.  
"Bren…what are you doing answering Booths phone…OMG your still at his place? What are you doing? Ohh pleas tell me its something naughty" Temperance felt like slapping herself, it was Booths phone she had answered.

"Ange, its" looking over at the alarm clock." Half past two, why are you calling?" Angela giggled.

"Your avoiding the subject hon?, that means" Angela gave a yell.

"Ange you still there? What's going on?" there was a cracking sound, and Temperance briefly wondered if Angela had drooped the phone.

"…Dr Brennan…Angela is a bit well.. drunk (hiccup) and truth to be told I'm too.. I mean, I being drunk, I'm not Angela" more giggles,

"Hoggings why are you calling? And what's going on over there?" Temperances was suddenly feeling worried about her friends. The phone was once more drooped then Angelas voice again.

"oohh brennnn you neeeeverrrrer believe what hoggines can do with his…"

"Angela I'm not interested in all the things hoggines can do, So Can You Pleas Tell Me Why You Are Calling?" she said, pronouncing each world carefully and long, like talking to a child. Booth began to wake up looking at her confused.

"okok but your no fun, they arrested your stalker guy. And you will never believe how it was… (Giggles) hoggines stop I'm trying to talk to Bren here!" Temperances took a relived breath _thank good they caught him_.

"ok you-" she was cut of by a very exited Angela.

" I want to talk to Booth…no jack I said I wasn't to talk to him not that I wanted him… Booth" Angela cried through the phone. Booth move over and then reached for the phone.

"Angela tell me what's going on?" some more giggles were heard before Angel got herself together.

"It was the securities guard, the cute one with blond hair… and then I… ohh did you like the present Bren had for you" Angela was practically shouting throw the phone.

"Angela calm down, your saying the caught him? What security guard " Booth asked in a tired tone.

" The one here, at the Jeffersonian, dummieeeeee…jack… stop that…also I got … …jack wait...okay... I have to go ….bye"

"Waits Angela…I really liked the valentines gift you helped Bones pick out" after hearing that Temperance almost fell of the bed.

"I know you would…. bye", the line went dead. Booth smiled, Temperance looked at him a bit insulted.

"I can't believe you said that to Angela…she is never gonna let me live this down... hey how did you know I didn't chose those myself?" she moved closer to him, snuggling to his chest.

"Its not your style Bones...and don't worry all Angela is going to remember in the morning is how much fun she had and, then the she gonna call in sick, so you wont have to deal with her until on Thursday or Friday (AN valentines day is on a Tuesday) Glaring up on him.

" You clearly don't know Angela as well as I, because first thing in the morning she's gonna call me asking about… well us" the truth was that Temperance felt a bit insecure. What _if everything goes wrong and we can't work together anymore_ then as if he could read her mind.

"Don't worry, everything going to be fine" _yeah maybe it would... _

"You don't think its gonna get weird at work" stroking her arm lightly.

"I think it going to be just the same, and you should too" _yeah everything is going to be the same accept…different. _

"I think I know, Booth," she said suddenly realizing that this was exactly what she wanted.

"Know what, Bones?" Booth asked in a sleepy voice.

"That I love you, and that I really want this…." Turing around to look at him he was smiling.

"I love you too, now lets sleep" Temperance smiled maybe valentine's day wasn't so bad after all….

The End (kind of a strange end, but still a end with BxB so everybody is happy right)

I'm really proud over myself for finishing this story, and I'm considering making a sequel but that one is going to take longer to write or maybe I start a new story (I been thinking of writing a teen fics a while) we see what happens!!!!


	10. Symptoms of You

**A Good Kind Of Pain**

Valentines day was stupid, having to buy silly gifts and flowers to say I love you. What was the meaning of that, the actual Valentines Day was celebrated to make sure you would get a good harvest. Then some idiot had decided that, that day was a great day to celebrate love on, also a monk had been a par of it. Temperance shook her head, it was February the 14, and Angela had been decorating the entire lab with pink harts and roses the entire week. The idea of Valentines Day was stupid… a voice in side her head (it sounded a lot like Angela) suddenly said _maybe because you don't have anyone to spend it with_. She wondered if Booth had anyone to spend it with _of course he doses, he is a very attractive man and can easily attract partners of the opposite sex._

Looking at her alarm clock Temperance realized that it was time to get up, _just get up and pretend it just a normal day_. Taking a shower and dressing went fairly well but she managed to drop the coffee pot and had to spend several minutes cleaning it up, then while doing her make up she managed to smear mascara on her cheek and get the wrong lipstick and ended up with bright red lips and a grey line under her left eye, deciding that starting over would be the best solution she washed her face and tried again.

The mail arrived just as she was about to start breakfast, and she ate while sorting through it… _newspaper, electric bill, a Valentines Day card, an other bill …hold on a Valentines Day card. _Who would send her something like that (she had received a card from Angela yesterday) she flipped it open and red, then frowned. _Who would send her something like this?… this was defiantly a job for Angelal._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"ahhh it so sweet" Angela declared, looking up from the card.

"You think?" Temperance asked, she found the car a bit… well worrying.

"Yeah… like your hair shine like gold in the sun light and…" grabbing the card from Angela to prevent her from reading the next part.

"Yeah Ange I know what it says, the card was for me you know?" Angela smiled, looking at her friend with a knowing look.

"That card came from Booth, I mean what other guy are crazy about you and would write sucky poetry to declare it" at Temperance doubtful look she added.

"And that's his hand writing," Angela added Temperance looked up from the card.  
"Are you sure?" Angela reached for the card looked over it for a few seconds.

" I'm sure"

"How can you be sure? You can't be sure if you don't ...I mean there is no signature" Temperance gave a triumphing smile. Angela rolled her eyes.  
"Sweetie I'm an artist, trust me I know these things" Temperance still didn't look convinced.

"What about the dot on the I Booths dots doesn't look like that" Angela looked at the card Again, then sighed.

" They are suppose to be hearts" looking at the card Temperance now noticed that they were in fact hearts. Making an _ohh_ sound Temperance leaned back against the couch.

"Do you really think he would send me something like this? I mean why couldn't he just say it to my face?"

"It called being romantic or possibly a coward, but Booths not a coward… leaving him trying to be romantic" leaning back on the couch just like her friend, they both smiled. Angela because her favourite non couple was about to become her well… Favourite couple, Temperance on the other hand wasn't sure why the thought of Booth being interested in her made her so happy. _Maybe Valentines Day isn't such a bad holiday..._

"Ladies, Happy valentines day!" Booth was standing in the doorway holding a red bag.

"Booth" Angela said happily.

"Tell me you brought gifts? Poor Brennan only got one card, well except for the one I got her" Temperance was about to protest, but as Booth pulled out a little boxes from the red bag Angela gave a small yell and jumped up from the couch grabbing the box. Studding it closely for a few seconds before stating.

"It's a plastic rose" Booth nodded.

"Dam strait it's a plastic rose" Angela looked torn between crying or hugging Booth but then decided on the on the latest.

"Thanks Booth it really… cute!" Booth handed over a similar rose to Temperance; she accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks Booth, its nice of you" Booth seemed to relax a bit.

" I glad you like it, and also for not going all Anthropologyie on me!" Booth smiled at her and she at him. This really proved how much he had changed her.

"Its a plastic rose, not much dominance show in that...even though the idea of gift orig-"

"Ok Bones we got it, gifts are in fact bad" Booth said trying not to smile to big.

"So do we have a new case?" Temperance asked trying her best to act normal even through her brain suddenly was screaming what if HE really sent me that card. _Stop it your brain cant scream..._

" Yep, I already told Zack to loaded the truck and get going, so all you have to do is enjoy the car ride to the crime scene." Booth began to move over to the door.

" Why do you needed me for if you already have Zack working on it?" she asked as she follow booth out of Angela's office.

" Well you are my forensic anthropologist that's so I will always want you on my crime scenes" the word _always_ made Temperance heart beat extra fast _dose that mean he wants us to be partners forever…? _She followed Booth to her office, but to her surprise Booth remained in the doorway.

"Wow, Bones" Temperance tried to look over Booths shoulders in to her office, but failed and then pushed him forwards inside. Then staring at her office in shock.

" You really have a lot of roses here, Bones…" looking around the room she couldn't help but agree, she counted seven big vases all filed with red roses placed all over her office.

" Yeah" she was even more confused then Booth looked.

" So Who are they from?" he asked, suddenly feeling like his present was a big (or well small) joke compared to all of these flowers.

"I don't know" she reached for a card. _With_ _all my love to Temperance_

" I don't know, it's not singed." _Just like the card._ She thought_ better not tell Booth he go crazy and think I have a stalker._

"That's weird, what kind of guy sends a girl all these flowers and don't put there name on the card?" Booth shook his head, tuning to grab Temperance jacket.

"Come on lets go, chop chop!" Temperance looked around each bouquet had a small card attached to it, she briefly wonder if she should read some of the other cards to try to find a signature.

"Com on Bones we haven't got all day!" turning around reaching for her jacket before walking out the door…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Insane Kind Of Sane**

You had to move the remains, why did you have to that…give me one good excuse," Temperance was practically shouting at a young FBI agent.

" Well… mama… the… river…the hum…tide was…coming…we had" Booth was heading over, probably to save the young man from her wrath.

"What was that?" she said, sounding like she was about to spit fire.

"Hey Bones we need you over here (or well over there) Zack has some problems" grabbing her arm dragging her over to where the body was.

"What have you determent so far Zack?" she asked in a bit calmer voice.

" The victim was male late twenties or early thirties, cause of death is most likely he bullet wound to the scull. I'm thinking he is Caucasian but there are some indication of Asian, so I'm thinking mixed race" Temperance looked at the scull for a few seconds then giving the rest of the body a quick look.

"What about the trauma to the left side of the ribcage do you think that has anything to do with the cause of death.

"I'm not sure it could have been inflicted post mortem, or it may have contributed to course of death… it hard to decide at this point, do you agree Dr Brennan."

" Yes I agree, good work lets get him back to the lab"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So Parker now wants to become a professional soccer player, just because you told him a silly story about when you were the local athlete hero" Temperance shook her head, Booth smiled wildly.

"That's right Bones wants to be just like me" looking up from her food, she was just about to begin her Anthropology lecture about how boys often wanted to be like there fathers. But her eyes looked with his and she felt like she couldn't breath. After a few seconds Booth brook the contact looking down at his food. Her cheeks suddenly felt very red...

"Excuse me miss" one of the waitresses, had appeared a their table. Temperance looked interested at the woman, most of the waitress at Wong Fous didn't talk to anyone.

"A man asked me to give me this" she handed over a pot with a small rose.

"You're really getting a lot of flowers Bones" Temperance was busy reading the card.

"Booth" Booth looked up from his meal.

"What?" he asked confused, she handed over the card,

"Wow Bones this is strange… _I was very disappointed to noticed that you forgot out lunch date_… I thought you where free for lunch" Booth looked at her _did she look a bit pale_...?

"I was free for lunch, someone sent me a card a bit like this, this morning" Booth looked at her surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me before" she bent her head downed feeling a bit stupid.

"Well I didn't want you to think I had some crazy stalker, also Angela said or well thought that the card was...well from you….

BBBBBBBBBBB

"You wait in the car, don't let anyone in" Temperance felt silly, being talked to like a she was a kid.

"Booth I'm fine, and I hardly think anyone would try to abduct me outside the FBI headquarter" Booth got out of the car.

"Well you never know with lunatics" Temperance was about to comment but Booth slammed the door shut. _I should have known not to tell him_ but the truth was that Temperance felt a bit uneasy about the situation. Booth had qestioned the watriess but she just thougth he looked ordenary. Booth was considering making Angela draw her "stalker" but Temperance didnt think it was necisary.

Tapping her fingers on the file in her lap. She wondered why Booth wanted to come back to his office before dropping her of at the lab. _Maybe he needed to inform Cullen or get some old file form me to singen_ she jawed, she was suddenly feeling very tiered. Probably from stressing around this morning... She was just about to close her eyes for a short nap when Booth opened the door making her snap back into reality.

"Hey" she said still feeling tiered, he handed her a bag similar to the one he brought the roses in earlier.

"That's a little gift from me saying that well...I'm…glad to have you in my life" _and that I love you _

"Booth…" she protested.

"Come on Bones just go with me on this one" Temperance nodded and took out the small box. _Great he got me jewellery _opening it slowly, looking at the small piece of jewellery. It was a heart, looking like it was made out of silver.

"It's beautiful," She said in a voice that sounded very strange.

" Yeah and you can open it" reaching over, fumbling with the small opening mechanism. Then the little heart opened, and for a second Temperance was a bit afraid to look inside. _Get over yourself Brennan, he is not about to declare his undying love for you_ looking down she saw a picture of the two of them (and half of Angela) was on one side, on the other a text was engraved _To my Bones love from Booth…love from Booth _echoed back to her did he _really love her…of course not its just something you write…right _said her logical side, but still the worlds seemed special. Suddenly she felt embarrassed she didn't have anything for him.

"Booth… sorry I don't have anything for you…" he didn't look surprised.

"I figured you wouldn't, I mean you probably woke up this morning no even knowing that it was valentines day" Temperance considered telling him that Angela had been in hyper valentines day mode all week and it would have been near impossible to miss that valentines day was just around the corner, but then decided not… it was better for him to think that she had know idea it was valentines day and didn't just forget/think about him. Besides she didn't think he would get her something.

"Yeah… I had no idea" he smiled and started the car; the entire drive to the lab was quiet.

BBBBBBBBBBB

**A Chill in the heat**

"Hey Ange" Temperance walked in to her friends office.

"Hey sweetie, Zack saying that Booth took you to lunch" Temperance smiled, and moved her hand to the necklace.

"Yeah we had lunch, and he got me a gift" lifting the necklaces so Angela would be to see it better.

"Ohh my god " Angela got up and moved closer to look at the necklace.

"Its beautiful…oh you didn't have anything for him" when she shook her head, Angela grabbed arm an began to drag Temperance to her office.  
"Sweetie rule number one, if I guy gives you a gift like that on valentines day it means he want more then just to be your friend, just like the card he sent you this morning" Angela finally finished, having to take a extra long breath.

"Ange that card wasn't from Booth" they reached her office and for the second time that day Temperance found the door way blocked.

"Yes Angela I know a lot of roses, no needed to comment." She said as she pushed her friend in to the office. Angela was still to shock to say anything.

"So, how is Zack doing with the bones?" Temperance asked, as she sat downed at her desk beginning to sort throw some files.

"I ...Zack's doing fine…Booth sent you all these flowers?" looking up from her desk,

"No Ange I got these flowers from the same guy that sent card" Angela leaned forwards to read the card attached to one of the bouquets.

"Have lunch with me Temperance? Yeah that..." Angela was cut of by her best friend.

"He asked me to have lunch with him?" _that explains it_ she thought, then she got up and began to read the cards.

" Bren what are you doing… and why can't you just except that Booth's totally in love with you?" Angela watched as Temperance read the cards, watching as different emotions that pass her face.

"Bren tell me what's going on, you starting to freak me out"

BBBBBBBBBBB

"That card this morning wasn't from Booth, nether was these flower, there's some strange guy out there how thinks he can win me over buy sending me pretty flowers and sweet or well creepy cards." She said in a worried voice.

"Bren are you saying this guy is stalking you? Angela asked, starting to feel worried about her friend.

" I'm not sure, but something like that, I'm mean what's with all these gifts? Why send them if the didn't want me to notices him? And why tell not me his name? " Temperance asked with an overly dramatic voice.  
" sweetie don't you think your being to dramatic, I mean its only a card and some flowers, right?" Angela wondered.

"I got a card and an other rose when Booth and I was at lunch, and Booth doesn't seem to think its nothing, he even made me wait in the car with all the doors locked" she said, trying to convince Angela that she was right.

"Ok Bren this guy might a have a thing for you and that's a bit scary, since you don't know how he is, but still…hey weren't we suppose to go shopping?" Angela asked suddenly recalling why she had dragged Temperance to her office.

" I don't remember anything about shopping Ange I was just going to ask you about the case…" Angela had suddenly jumped up from the couch and before Temperance knew it a very happy Angela was dragging her to the door.

"what about the stalker..." Temperances said desperately trying to find a reason Angela would except as an excuse to why she shouldn't go shopping.

"No Bren we ARE going shopping and nothing you say is going to stop me. And if we meat your stalker friend you can just show him some of your karate moves... here is your jacket lets go" Temperance considered fighting but, then figured it was better just to go along with it _Angela_ _can hit very hard if she wants to_ …

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Look at this one Ange" holding up a beer opener with Homer Simpson (of course, Temperance doesn't know that it's Homer Simpson) pushing the button that says _push this button_ and it sounds like a cork being popped then like someone pouring a beer. Temperance smile at the sound this thing is funny and the Yellow guy looks "cool" too Angela shakes her head in a big NO.

"Sweetie, can you at least pretend that you are serious" Temperance looked at the.

"What's wrong with it, it seems like an ideal gift from one friend to an other"

" Sweetie, the gift you wanna buy is suppose to say I want to be soooo much more than your friend okay! So look for something more… romantic, and home Simpson is NOT romantic" Raising her eye browns lightly at Angela's reaction.

"Homer Simpson?" shaking her head once again.

"Forget it, its not important" tuning around in the small store, looking for a fitting gift. Then suddenly giving a small yell, grabbing the little piece of clothing that had caught her eye.

"Nononno Angela, nono. No way..." Angela was overly exited holding a pair of red "valentines day" panties giggling loudly.

"Come Ooooon Bren" Temperance was shaking her head in a way that couldn't be taken as anything ells but a NO.

"No I'm not buying them, nah ha now way…why would I want to buy them...noon... I'm buying the beer opener…"

BBBBBBBBBBB

**Feel the sky at my feet**

"They are soooo hot Bren, YOU just have to wear them" Angela said holding up the red thong waving it in her friends face.

"Angela could you pleas stop that, I'm trying to concentrate"

"Do you promise me to wear them?" she said ignoring her friend.

"Angela!" Temperances said looking up from her computer screen. Angela moved over to the coffee table and grabbed the matching bra.

" I don't understand why you think that this" indicating the clothing in her hand.

" Wouldn't be a good present?" Temperances ounces more looked up from her screen.

"Why would I want to give him underwears? I don't think they would fit him, and if you are indicating that I should give myself as a gift... then I really don't want to be any were near them" Angela rolled her eyes, her friend was soooo impossible sometimes.

"All you have to do is wear them just in case, you can give him that beer opener first and then if stuff happens you have a second gift for him" her friend still didn't look convinced

"or ells I tell Booth that you bought them" this caught her friends attention.

"You wouldn't" Angela lifted her eye browns.

"Ooo I would… I have a perfect sentence…Booth I feel like I should tell you this, Bren brought sexy under wears so she could seduce you, just so you know" Glaring at her Angela.

" I would just tell him that you in fact bought them-" Angela made a face.

"Ohh come on Bren, pleas, pretty pleas!?!"

"Fine I wear them, it doesn't matter its not like we are going to… well you know" Angela smiled.

"Have hot wild sex, fuck each others brains out, make love," she said with a dreamy expression.

"Exactly"

"Well that's at least what me and Hoggines will be doing…and if I understood him right he wants us to meet here" Temperance shook hear head, her friend could be a bit crazy sometimes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey" Booth walked up on the platform.

"Have you heard from your little stalker friend" Temperances shook her head. Booth smiled. "Good so do you have anything interesting for me?" stopping by the examination table.

"Yeah sure, how about I don't think it was murdered? That interesting enough?" Looking at her surprised.

"Your suspecting suicide?" Booth looked at her waiting for confirmation.

"Yes the angel of the bullet shows that he was shot a close range slightly upwards and to from right, witch is consistent with suicide, but there is still a chance that someone in front of him, probably shorter, shot him-" Temperance looked annoyed at booth before going back to examining the bones.

" Ok so what your saying to me is basically that he could have been murder, but there is a higher probability that it was suicide!?" Temperances nodded still looking at the bones.

"That's interesting" Booth said in a low voice before, turning to Angela.

"How is the face going?"

"Well since Zack just got me the scull five minutes ago, you can guess on the state my drawing?" turning the drawing pad around to for him to see the egg shaped figure, that was the beginning of their victims face.

"Ok ok maybe, in a few minutes then" looking back at "his" Bones, she was leaning lightly forward looking at one of the ribs, her thoughts completely focused on the small bone _God she's beautiful but then he had always thought so_…

"The trauma to the ribs could be from being swept around in the water, do you agree Zack?" her student (yes I know that Zack got his doctorate a while ago but this is fanfiction!) went around the table to take a look.

"Yes I agree…" looking closer at one of the ribs.  
"What about that, it looks like a nick in the bone" Temperance also looked closer at the rib

"Yeah that looks like something entirely ells, possibly a stab wound or something ells sharp but still fairly small, Good work Zack" Zack smiled nervously, heading of with the bone, to examine it further. Booth smiled, Zack was the worst squint he had ever meet.

"Any other strange things that need investigation?" Booth asked turning to Hoggins,

"Not really man, I mean their are some incibliares (AN I just made that up so if someone knows the name of a bug like this, pleas tell me) witch is a bit off since most of them aren't really flesh eaters, but they might simply be eating something sweet that he had in his pocket and then the body washed away down the river and they had to crawl inside the body to survive, very fascinating" he looked down at his nest bugs with loving eyes.

" I'm cheeking with the entomologist association to see if this is a really rare spice that might have-" Booth cut the rambling scientist off.

" That's great Hoggins, but you know it would have been so much easy to say nothing much, some strange bugs nothing big I'm looking into it´ but maybe that's a bit much to demand" Hoggins gave him an annoyed glare and turned to talk to Angela.

BBBBBBBB

**There is a left kinda right**

"So Bones do you mind if I stay at your office for a while, got some paper work to finish up" Temperance looked confused.

"Don't you have your own office?" Booths were beginning to walk down from the platform.  
"Well of course I do Bones, but it so much more fun to stay here and annoy you!" That wasn't the real reason Booth wanted to stay at her office, but it was a good excuse for making sure she was safe. _Better safe, then sorry _had always been his saying. Temperance smiled, and then began to follow Booth.

"Booth, wait up" Booth turned around, but kept up walking.

"What Bones aren't you suppose to be working on the remains?" Temperance looked down.

"Well I wanted to say thanks for the necklace again, and Zack is cheeking out that bone now no much more for me to do until we got an ID. And if you are gonna use my office I wanna make sure you don't break anything" Booth nodded.

"Hey I wouldn't break anything...I'm glad you liked it, and Zack boy will probably tell us all about that bone in less then an hour then were going home. " she looked surprised.

"What do you mean we" she at least had intended to spend most of the day in the lab trying to figure out what had happen to the man on her autopsy table (or some other poor skeleton from bones storage) and if Booth was correct about the time the would be leaving before 6 and that would be a first time for her.

"Yeah Bones I not leaving you alone when there is a crazy stalker guy, out there waiting for you." Walking in to her office, Temperance shook her head.

"Booth I don't have some stalker, just some nice SHY guy that are leaving me flowers and cards, it no big deal" _I hope_ Temperance had spent quite a while thinking over what was up with these gifts, and then decided it was nothing scary or wrong about it. Just some guy sending her flowers nothing more, nothing less.

"Ooh come on Bones you cant seriously be thinking that," Booth protested. Temperance sat downed behind her desk. Then she sees something and reaches for it. _A Box of chocolate_.

" Booth I just got an other gift…and a note. Stay _a way from Agent Booth, he isn't good for you_ Booth walked over to her desk.

"That's not nice I feel offended, what's in the Box?" he found Temperance looking at him as if he were an idiot.

"Ohh come on Bones do you seriously think it chocolate in that box?" Glaring at him, before opening the Box.

"Oh god" and Booth couldn't help but agree. In the Box were a couple of dead white mice, one of them gutted its tiny intestenst showing clearly. A note was on the inside of the lid _Remember Mike_. Grabbing the box and placing it on her coffee table.  
"Temperance are you ok?" he spun her chair around so he could look at her properly. She looked deadly pale it made him feel guilty you _shouldn't have let her open that Box_.

"Hey it gonna be ok just a few mice, it no big deal" the worlds seemed to make her even more upset.

"I had one of those when I was little, its name was Mike" she looked a him, tears started to appear in her eyes.

"What happened to it?" he asked carefully, she smiled, not a happy smile but still a smile.

"Russ drooped him of our balcony, I was so upset I refused to talk to anyone for days" she smiled, looking down. He reached up to brush a tear a way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all sentimental, I just… it brought back memories, that's all, god i don't even know why is crying " he gave her a small smile then pulled her into a hug, she protested at fist but then let him hugger.

" how did he find something like this out..? Me, dad and Russ are the only ones that know... and with Russ and dad on the run" Booth smiled, _that's my Bones, always looking for an answer..._

"So do you still think this guy is some nice, harmless fellow." Booth asked, half as a tease and half serious. She just shook her head.

"Good, because I'm not letting you out of my sight, until they got this bastard locked up" he snapped his phone up and called the FBI, to have them dust for prints.

"How did he know booth?" she asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know, do you ever talk about it, or just mentioned it to Angela"  
" no...well Russ brought it up this summer when we where planting rattraps, with some of his friends" she looked insecure.

" That gotta be it" Booth said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So what do you have for me?" Booth said in a lightly bored tone. Zack looked up from the Bone he was examining.

"Nothing much, the mark seem to have appeared because our victim was wearing a chest tube... a tube that makes it easier for you to breath or/and drain fluid" he added the last part to make sure Booth understood.

"You right Zack. But that mark could only appeared after a long time of use" she put a pair of plastic gloves on, and began to examine the body.

"That's very interesting, it lookes like the tube was digging its way trougth his bones" Temperances looked closely at the bone "very interesting" she mumbled. Angela walked up to the plat form.

"Hey guy, I was worried you had left" she said with an unconcern voice.

"Do you have an ID for me?" Booth asked, hoping Angela had some news about the identity of "the dead guy".

"Actually I had some trouble figuring out who this was but then I checked attempted suicide cases in area around your crime scene, and found..." she turned around, and flicked the big "computer" screen on. A picture of a kind looking man in his early thirties appeared on the screen.

"Michelle Steers, several suicide attempts, he lives at a rehab centre where they help people with mental problems its not far from the river you found the body." Temperances looked up.

"How can you be sure its him?" She asked looking at Angela doubtingly.

"I'm not sure, just saying it be one hell of a coincident"

"Can you look into his medical record and see if he had any lung problems that required a chest tube?" Zack asked, Angela smiled.

"On it" Angela began type on the keyboard on the closest computer.

"That's great you work on that because we have to go, table reservation and all that..." Booth said interrupting the squints.

"You made table reservations?" Angela asked, with surprised voice as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did, no if you don't mind we should" Booth said, hoping he sounded like the table reservations was something unimportant.

"Ok lets go, but I wanna take a closer look at that bone tomorrow Zack" Temperance could barley believe that she voluntarily was going leave the lab early AND stay at Booths place until they caught the guy doing this. The mice Box had really freaked her out.

"Hold on Booth" Angela said as they where walking downed from the platform.

"What now" Booth asked, feeling lightly annoyed. _This was supposed to be his and Bones romantic evening out...or at least something along those lines._

"I got a mach, this is defiantly your guy. He has been admitted to several hospitals over the past four years, both for depression and repeated sever cases of pneumatics that recovered draining of his lungs, and for the past few months he has been having one in full time, the doctors was checking if there was some other problem that made him sick..." Angela said with a sad smile.

"They never found out what was really wrong with him?" Temperances asked as she walked back up on the platform.

"No apparently not, and I have a hard time believing he just had a sever case of pneumonia if they had to put in a permanent chest tube" Zack said, remembering those books about child disease he had red when he was getting his first cousin.

"The hospital was probably trying to get him out of the there as fast as inexpensive as they could" Hoggins said indicating that even the hospitals was covering things up

"Ohh don't you start again, I spent enough time trying to get you to shut up about the Diana conspiracy to day" Angela said annoyed, she turned to Booth and Temperances.  
"You just go and have a nice night, ooohh and Bren, don't forget to give your gifts to Booth" she said smiling wildly. Then noticing that she wasn't holding any bags.

"Ohh sweetie don't tell me you forgot in your office" Angela quickly rushed of, she was going to make sure her friend had a good evening...

BBBBBBBBB

**A Blind Kind Of Sight**

"Hurry up Bones we haven't got all day" Booth was waiting in her doorway, as she gathered up some clothes.

"Yeah Booth I be done in a minute" she put some more stuff down her bag then went over to Booth.

"Ok now I'm ready"

"Good lets go" they were just about to walk out the door when "ohh Bones you almost forgot my present" he hurried back in a brought the red bag _maybe I left it on purpose_

"Thanks" Temperance said half-hearted.

"That's the second time in less then an hour" Booth comment, Angela had to rushed after them wishing a happy Valentines Day, giving Temperance her bag with gifts.  
"Did you hit you head or something? Because you normally don't forget anything and even Angela remembered your gift…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Over here sir" Booth followed the waitress, to the back of the restaurant, Temperance silently followed. The restaurant was beautifully decorated with soft cream-colored tablecloths, wooden panel, soft lighting and people in cocktail dresses and suits (not sure what guys normally wears when the girls have cocktail dresses) Temperance felt kind of out of place, in her jeans and very green top. _Why didn't he tell me that we where going to a nice place, like this I would have dressed up_ Booth suddenly stopped almost, making Temperance walk in to him.

"Charlie old buddy" he said looking at a man in his mid thirties. The man turned around looking a Booth surprised.

"Seeley, man wow it's been a long time" he said, and then put his hand out for Booth to shake. Booth looked over the table where a cute brunet was sitting, figuring that this was a date was about to excuse himself.

"Ahum well it was nice to see you," Booth smiled and began to walk away,

"Hey seel aren't you gonna intrudes me to your date? A let you me my wife" Temperance was just about to protest about being Booths date.

"Your married man? Wow didn't see that one coming" Booth was clearly chocked to hear that his friend was married.

"Yeah Seeley Booth, Clarissa Clarcwood (strange name, I made up) Clarissa this is Booth you know the guy from my army stories"

" Nice to meet you, but strange. I mean I never thought that Charlie would marry" The girl smiled and said a nervous "nice to meet you" and Booth turned around to Temperance.

"This is Temperance Brennan a friend of mine," Charlie looked doubtful Seeley Booth having diner with a friend at valentines day _why don't I believe that_ Temperance put her and out for Charlie to shake, then reach (in a some what awkward way) over the table to shake Clarissa hand too. Then when she leaned back, and took a few steps back and collided, with one of the waiters…then a silence that Booth thought was going to go on forever. He tried to reach for her hand but, then BAM. She had not only made the waiter drop the plates and glasses of fluid on her, but also crashed into a table (thankfully an un occupied one) making it flip over. Landing hard on the ground letting out a small yell. Booth couldn't help but laugh, she looked so funny sitting o the ground pasta and wine all over her.

"Not funny" she said, trying to brush of the food on her clothes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the waiter, exused himself starting to help Temperance up. She gave both, Booth and the waiter deadly glares.

"Sorry Bones, didn't mean to laugh but you just looked so darn funny" she shook her head and began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, Bones where are you going?" she continued walking. Most people in the restaurant were watching the drama.

"I'm going home Booth" Booth said a quick good bye to his friend, and then hurried after her.

"Hey wait up, I thought that we where going to get some thing to eat" turning around, indicating at her very wet and sticky front side.

"I need to change, and sit somewhere soft" turning away from Booth

"Because my ass is really killing me" Booth couldn't help but smile, she was so cute sometimes.

" Okay Bones, I think I have some chicken in the fridge, maybe not the most romantic valentines day. But it's food" Hoping for a response, but Temperance Just kept on walking.

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Bones you don't have to get all upset" He said hoping he could make the now very cranky anthropologist next to him lighten up.

"I'm not upset, just take me back to the lab. I bee fine there" She said staring out the window so he wouldn't see that she was in fact feeling kind of disappointed. _You where gonna have a romantic diner with booth, and you end up having a tray off food spilled on you..._

"Ooo come on Bones, we both know I'm not taking you back to the lab. Beside what would you do there? Continue to investigate the guy that blew his brains out?" Booth said in a teasing tone.  
"I can work on my book, or help the guys box the evidences up, or I could write a letter and inform his family" (all they guys relatives lived in Canada)

"Yes that true, but you could also have a great time hanging out with me at my place" Booth said wiggling his eyebrows. She considered it, she had said she was going to stay with him but she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. The mice guy probably wouldn't hurt her, at least he hadn't so far. But maybe it she was better safe then sorry...

"Fine I stay with you," she said, giving him a small smile.

"I knew I could get you to lighten up a bit" Boot smiled as they turned in on his street,

BBBBBBBBBBB

**There is no light in the moon**

"The bathroom is over there, and here is your bag." handing over the red bag, (she had once more "forgot" it in the car) she quickly pulled the bag from his grip, to make sure he didn't look inside it.

"Hum yeah tanks" they smiled awkward. Then Temperances turned to look inside the bathroom. The team was blue and white, giving the bathroom a nice, fresh look.

"And the towels are over there" Booth said pointing at a pile of white fluffy towels. Temperances nodded, then turned back to Booth.

"Oh yeah, I go and start dinner" Booth turned to leave, and Temperances closed and locked the door. Then taking her dirty clothes of, getting in to the shower. The water was warm and it felt nice after such a long day, she finished the shower quickly wanting to join Booth for dinner as soon as possible. She found a pair of jeans she had planed to wear the next day, then a red sweatshirt. Digging throw the bag for underwear, _pleas tell me I packed underwears_ then finally finding a worn pair of white very old cotton panties great _I had to take the oldest pair I own, what about a bra pleas tell me I packed a bra_ looking througth her bag, still no bra. _Darn you Booth for stressing me_ then she noticed the red shopping bag maybe _I could where them…no just take your own, it's not like your going to be showing anyone your under wears today._ Choosing the white cotton panties instead of the hot red panties with the **Happy Valentines Day** written in bold black letters. She had almost finished dressing when she changed her mind taking of her clothes putting the red set on. Just in case

BBBBBBBBBB

"Hey, is dinner ready?" Booth looked up from the stove.

"Yeah in a few minutes" he looked at her, with faked confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, then realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Hum… you asked me to stay here with you…?!"

Temperance asked, feeling a bit hurt _what did he mean by that_ but when he smiled, she realized that he was just joking.

"No I mean here you managed to shower and change in less then a thirty minutes, that gotta be a new record for the female specie" Temperance hit his arm, giving him an amused look.

"Sooo any thing I can do?" she asked, stealing some of the pasta. He tried to slap her hand away, but she had already pulled away. Holding some pasta, smiling happily at him.

"Bones, I was hoping there would be enough food left for us to eat a descent meal," Temperance looked around to see where is dinner table was, and in the mean time looking over the room. It was nicely decorated the living room and kitchen melting together both with furnisher, in light comfy colours. The lighting was dim and a few candles had been lit. It looked cosy and … romantic...No not romantic, just cosy Temperance tried to convince herself. She sat down at the table. Waiting for Booth to finish cocking their meal. He turned around to look at her.

"They are finished dusting for prints at your office, they are running it through our data base as we speak. They called while you where showering." He explained. She nodded.

"Do you think, that they going to find a mach? I mean soon and what if he is not in the data base" Booth smiled and turned back to their food.

"You know what I think we should do?" not waiting for an answer he continued.

" Try to not talk about work at all, at least during dinner" he put some pasta on their plates. Then moving back to the counter, grabbing the bowl of chicken.

"I guess we could try… this looks really good Booth" she comment, and reached for her fork.

BBBBBBBBBB

"So can we talk about the case yet" Temperance wondered, Booth smiled at her.

"Yeah we can talk about the case now" she smiled (too) and nodded in approval. Temperance was just about to start talking about how the damage to the victim's chest could have been inflicted, when she realized she didn't want to talk about death and murders. She wanted to keep discussing Parker and Booths family like they had during diner.

" Hum so what do you think about-" Temperance cut him of.

"Lets not talk about the case" Booth looked happily suspired.

"But you just said…" he said, sounding a bit confused, she smiled.

"Well I changed my mind" Booth smiled, and looked at her. And for the second time that day their eyes "locked" and they where both lost in the moment. Then a noise from next door like someone dropping something heavy was heard, and Temperance quickly looked away, reaching for her wine glass.

" My neighbours are always dropping things and… stuff," Booth said explaining the noise. Temperance continued to look down her wine glass, with out really drinking, just avoiding looking at Booth. _Just talk about something easy and normal, like…_but at that moment she couldn't think of a single thing to say that would sound normal.

" Ump sooo what do you wanna talk about?" Booth asked, hoping his voice sounded normal. Temperance mind was still tying to figure out something smart to say, and then she remembered… _The present, the present_. She almost jumped of the couch in her eager to go and find Booths present.

" Hey where are you going?" Booth asked, wondering why she was jumping up seeming so exited. Temperance turned around, backing into the hallway.

"Ohh well I just remembered that I have your present…and I wanted …you know… give it to you" she retuned with the red bag, handing it over looking a bit embarrass. She moved around to sit on Booths other side. Booth opened the bag looking exited. Pulling out the gift shaking it lightly before beginning to open it. I _wonder if he likes it... its a beer opener, you can't like a beer opener it just is_ Temperances suddenly just had to grab the present and just as he was about to pull the wrapping of Temperances tore the present from his hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked, sounding very surprised. Temperances looked at him realizing who stupid she must seem. First giving him the gift then taking it back.

"Hum I just I change my mind, I don't wanna give you a gift anymore" she said hoping that he would except her excuse, but then a grin replaced the surprised look, then before she had a chance to do anything Booth had attacked her but instead of trying to get the gift back, he was thickeling her stomach making her laughing so hard that they both fell down on the floor. Booth was laughing too she wasn't sure why but it was fun lying there on the floor laughing at nothing.

"What are you laughing about Booth?" Temperances asked after almost a minute of hysterical laughter.

"What are you laughing about BONES?" Booth said popping himself up on his elbow, so he could look directly at her.

"Well, em" then remembering something Angela always did/said " I asked you first so you have to tell me before I tell you" he smiled.

"Is that so" he said, leaning closer to her. She nodded...

"How about I get to open my present now " she shook her head, not thrusting her voice enough to say something. His face was so close; she could feel his warm breath…

"Why not? A few minutes ago you really wanted me to open it" she looked a bit uncomfortable, leaning back, cleared her throat.

" I get you something ells tomorrow" she let her head tip lightly forward, a strand of hair fell downed and before she had a chance to fix it Booth had tucked it back behind her ear, lifting her chin lightly getting her to look at him.

" No bones a Valentines Day gift has to be given on Valentines Day or ells it no meaning with it" Frowning lightly then looking at him intensely for a few second.  
"Why?" the question sounded childish, not like the normal Temperances Brennan.

"What do you mean why…its just the way it is" he stated. Giving her one of his charm smiles.

"Why I don't understand what the differences is today or tomorrow what does it matter. Apparently you know so could you pleas tell me" Booth just smiled at her, then he looked around noticing the half open present a few inches away, he grab it and opened it before Temperances even had ha chance to blink. He looked at it with mild surprise, then his face cracked up in a smile.

" You got me a beer opener with homer Simpson on" She nodded childishly. He pulled her up in to sitting position, and then gave her a big hug.

"Hay Booth I need to breath" Temperances said, with a light muffled voice.

"Sorry Bones, " Booth said pulling a back from her, smiling widely

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, as she got up from the floor

"Nothing Bones, just happy about my gift, you know," he said looking at his beer opener.

"I had no idea that you liked this...yellow man..." Temperances said still feeling surprised. _My gift was a big hit _Booth looked at her like he was half expecting her to say _got you, of coures I know what/how the Simpson/Homer is_´

" Pleas tell me you know The Simpson Bones, the most fun TV show in the world, pleas tell me you know what I'm talking about." He said not feeling very hope full.

"Uhum I don't know what the Simpson is Booth" she said looking lightly embarrassed, but to her surprise booth didn't seem to upset.

" Then I'm gonna show you " he pushed her down on the couch, before placing himself next to her...

BBBBBBBBB

**Its Winter I****n June**

Booth never had so much fun watching the Simpson before. His "Bones" had clearly liked the TV show, at least he though so. She laughed and looked confused at the same time, but over all she seem to enjoy the bizarre humour. (AN: like the Simpson but think the humour is kind of...well bizarre)

"So I take it you like it" he said, pushing the standby button on the remote, and the serene turned black.

" Yes it proves how much the human race need violence, we even make cartoons about it," she said turning to look at booth.

"What are you talking about? Itchy & Scratchy (for those not so interested in Simpson that's the cat and mouse, in the violent TV show Bart and Lisa watches) but they are just a parody of Tom and Jerry, you do know how they are...right?" Booth asked, hoping that she at least watch a bit TV as a kid.

"Yes I know who Tom and Jerry are, gees Booth do you think I never watched TV..." He gave her a look, and then he smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked, not sure what he wanted her to answers.

"Well we could set up the spare bed or something," she said doubtingly

"Spare bed? Bones I don't have a spare bed" he said trying his best not to smile.

"Then where am I suppose to sleep? " she asked, looking a bit offended.

" Well I guess you could take my bed and I sleep on the couch" she looked like she was about to protest, but then got up went to the door way where she had left her stuff, looking around waiting for Booths to tell her where she could change her clothes.

" I'm gonna go and change in my bedroom, you can change in the bathroom" Booth went to his bed room, finding his normal blue PJ pants, taking his suit of putting it in the closet. (I figure Booth is really careful with his suites) he pulled out an old t- shirt figuring he should wear something on his upper body.

He placed himself in front of the mirror_ this is it you have to tell her, no more waiting... or maybe I should wait what if I totally freak her out and she runs of, and this creepy stalker guy finds her. __No, no chicking out of this you have to tell her, she wont freak at least I hope she wont _Booth tried to fix his hair making it look a bit spiked, giving him a just got out of bed look´ (I liked David's hair better in Buffy, at least sometimes) _she is like my best friend, but if I don't tell her it gonna get strange I mean if she is on a date or something and I act all jealous... it better if I tell her right_ Booth had never felt this insecure before, his relationship with Temperance was the most complicated he had ever had...with anyone...ever.

He knew he liked her as more then a partner he had for almost two years now, he figure she felt at least something like that for him... at least he hope. They told each other almost anything (that almost being Booths bad attempt to cover up his mistakes with Rebecca) he wondered if it would be the same if they got together, would they still tell each other everything or would it be strange and award? Booth had though about all sorts of things, except for what would happen if Temperances felt the same way... that was something he never let himself think about. He knew it was point less to think about something that he probably never was going to get...but what he didn't know was that his partner was thinking similar things in a room just a few fetes away...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When booth entered the living he found Temperance, dressed in a dark blue PJ, on the floor seemingly to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, she was kneeling on the floor looking around.

" It dropped my earring," she said looking around. Booth also sat down and started to look.

" Here Bones I found it" he handed her the small piece of jewellery.

"Thanks" she put it on the table next to the other one (AN she was taking them of)

"So ones more we are sitting on the floor" Booth said smiling.

"Yeah, it quite comfortable" she said, she let her head tip forward slightly, making some hair fall in front of her face. And for the second time that day Booth push her hair back without really thinking about it, but instead of pulling his hand back he placed it under her chin _kiss her, kiss her it the perfect time _a part of booth brain shouted, the other part was telling him to pull his hand away and go to bed. _What if you ruin the relationship you have_ maybe it was the wine Booth had drunk, or the little pep talk he had with himself just a few minutes ago. But he followed the first voice, and to his big surprise Dr Temperances Brennan forensic anthropologist and long time ally to the FBI didn't pull away but kiss him back. (AN now everybody is suppose to go aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh how cute)

"I feel like I need to tell you something"  
"what?" she said leaning back from the kiss, looking at him.

"I love you" she looked shocked _way to go man_ _nice and smooth not blunt at all_

"You do?" she asked, pushing him of her getting up. He also stood up.

"Yes Bones...I love you okay" she looked like she was about to pass out or something...

"I love you," he said hoping to calm her down, he moved closer to her but she step back.

"Why?" She asked, Booth looked surprised.

"What do you mean why I just love you okay "

"Why, why do you have to love me? Everything gets so much so harder when you love someone, and bad things can happen," she said turning away.

"It doesn't get harder Bones, everything gets easier when you're in love" he said reaching for her arm, making her turn around.

" What if something happened to you? And I be all alone in again?" she said her eyes starting to tear up.  
"Would it be easier if you never let your self love me? Would it hurt less? Because you know what, if you died, I would feel bad because I never told you how much I love you I would feel even worse knowing that we never got a chance to be together" she nodded, looking at him with teary eyes.

**Do you feel it too**

"Its up to you Temperances, make a choice. I know it's hard but I need you to think Bones? Do you or do you not love me?" she looked at him almost childish.

"I don't know, I mean I cant imagine life without you, and that's scary and I have all these thoughts about you but...I really don't know" she looked sad, Booth felt like his heart was going to stop beating. _She doesn't love you, she doesn't love you, and you ruined it._ Then she said something that really surprised him.

"Couldn't we just act now and think later...?" she said thoughtfully, at his surprised look she added.

" I don't mean, I just I wanna be with you but I don't know what I want in a few moths or a year... I need sometime to see if we work" She looked at him hoping he understand.

" So you aren't gonna run of in the morning" Booth said now spotting a smile _maybe there still is hope..._

"Why would I run of?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

" Well" he said moving to stand closer to her.

"Sometimes when people regret things, they run a way instead of facing them" she smiled looking up at him.

"Then its a good thing I'm not gonna have any regrets..." she said and kiss him, and for the first time Booth let himself think of a future with her...

BBBBBBBBBB

"busbsusb(sound of vibrating cell on wood)" what's that sound Temperance's reached out and her hand grasped the cell phone _Great_…

"Brennan…" she said, sitting up lightly, looking over at the sleeping Booth.  
"Bren…what are you doing answering Booths phone…OMG your still at his place? What are you doing? Ohh pleas tell me its something naughty" Temperances felt like slapping herself, it was Booths phone she had answered.

"Ange, its" looking over at the alarm clock." Half past two, why are you calling?" Angela giggled.

"Your avoiding the subject hon?, that means" Angela gave a yell.

"Ange you still there? What's going on?" there was a cracking sound, and Temperances briefly wondered if Angela had drooped the phone.

"…Dr Brennan…Angela is a bit well.. drunk (hiccup) and truth to be told I'm too.. I mean, I being drunk, I'm not Angela" more giggles,

"Hoggings why are you calling? And what's going on over there?" Temperances was suddenly feeling worried about her friends. The phone was once more drooped then Angelas voice again.

"oohh brennnn you neeeeverrrrer believe what hoggines can do with his…"

"Angela I'm not interested in all the things hoggines can do, So Can You Pleas Tell Me Why You Are Calling?" she said, pronouncing each world carefully and long, like talking to a child. Booth began to wake up looking at her confused.

"okok but your no fun, they arrested your stalker guy. And you will never believe how it was… (Giggles) hoggines stop I'm trying to talk to Bren here!" Temperances took a relived breath _thank good they caught him_.

"ok you-" she was cut of by a very exited Angela.

" I want to talk to Booth…no jack I said I wasn't to talk to him not that I wanted him… Booth" Angela cried through the phone. Booth move over and then reached for the phone.

"Angela tell me what's going on?" some more giggles were heard before Angel got herself together.

"It was the securities guard, the cute one with blond hair… and then I… ohh did you like the present Bren had for you" Angela was practically shouting throw the phone.

"Angela calm down, your saying the caught him? What security guard " Booth asked in a tired tone.

" The one here, at the Jeffersonian, dummieeeeee…jack… stop that…also I got … …jack wait...okay... I have to go ….bye"

"Waits Angela…I really liked the valentines gift you helped Bones pick out" after hearing that Temperances almost fell of the bed.

"I know you would…. bye", the line went dead. Booth smiled, Temperances looked at him a bit insulted.

"I can't believe you said that to Angela…she is never gonna let me live this down... hey how did you know I didn't chose those myself?" she moved closer to him, snuggling to his chest.

"Its not your style Bones...and don't worry all Angela is going to remember in the morning is how much fun she had and, then the she gonna call in sick, so you wont have to deal with her until on Thursday or Friday (AN valentines day is on a Tuesday) Glaring up on him.

" You clearly don't know Angela as well as I, because first thing in the morning she's gonna call me asking about… well us" the truth was that Temperances felt a bit insecure. What _if everything goes wrong and we can't work together anymore_ then as if he could read her mind.

"Don't worry, everything going to be fine" _yeah maybe it would..._

"You don't think its gonna get weird at work" stroking her arm lightly.

"I think it going to be just the same, and you should too" _yeah everything is going to be the same accept…different._

"I think I know, Booth," she said suddenly realizing that this was exactly what she wanted.

"Know what, Bones?" Booth asked in a sleepy voice.

"That I love you, and that I really want this…." Turing around to look at him he was smiling.

"I love you too, now lets sleep" Temperance smiled maybe valentine's day wasn't so bad after all….

The End (kind of a strange end, but still a end with BxB so everybody is happy right)

I'm really proud over myself for finishing this story, and I'm considering making a sequel but that one is going to take longer to write or maybe I start a new story (I been thinking of writing a teen fics a while) we see what happens!!!!


End file.
